Tomorrow's Past
by SuperKid.210
Summary: This is just the beginning of the horrible road ahead of Annabeth and Nya. The Over Lord is on the loose and has access to all of the Ninjas secrets; putting the lives of the Ninjas family at risk. Jay is missing and no one has a clue but Anna and Nya. What's going to happen in today's future and tomorrow's past?


**_This my first fanfic. If you like it comment and maybe I'll change that! _**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Page upon page, day by day, my life will go on until the day I die. I can't stop, but I can live for what it's all worth. I'll meet thousands of people throughout my journey but I don't know if I'll meet one like myself, or so I thought…_

"If you really love me, I want you to tell the whole world right now. Just scream on the top of your lungs, tell everyone." I smile. Alex leans in close to my ear and whispers, "I love you, Annabeth." "Why would you whisper in my ear if you're supposed to tell the whole world?" I'm so confused. "Because you are my world Annabeth." I can't resist but to wrap my arms around his shoulders and just sit there. It's been six amazing years since I even laid eyes on Alex; it was something close to _love at first sight._ The radio was still mumbling country music on WWOJ 99.1, leaving nothing behind but a faint whisper. As soon as the microwave beeped, the special moment ended and we had to snap back into reality. "Hey, don't forget that Jay and Cole are coming over later. Their kids and Nya are coming over also." I almost forgot! Alex's guy friends were going to get here in about an hour and that's why I was cooking dinner. The doorbell rang, time had stopped, and the universe nearly exploded…

"I got it honey," I whisper yell to Alex. I suddenly feel chills race through my body as I reach for the handle, something drastic is going to happen I can just feel it. I slowly twist the handle praying that it's Nya and her crew. To my luck, it was. "Hey Anna! Smells great, spaghetti and meatballs?" She was one person who knew me too well and it wasn't such a bad thing either. "You know it. Come in." I smile weakly. What is wrong with me?

Cole, Jay, and Alex come crashing in laughing hysterically. "Annabeth! How's it going darling?" Cole was always loud and just like the kids. "Hey," I smile weakly once more. For some odd reason, Jay was upset, not interacting with much other than himself. "Jay?" Cole was onto his unusual behavior as well. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a walk, alone…" This wasn't Jay; Jay would never talk to anyone like this, especially around the kids. "Aunt Anna, can we go outside? Please!" The kids were eager to get out of this situation; they knew something was not right. "That's fine," I say. I start to follow Jay outside but, he doesn't realize that I am behind him. Jay's hearing is better than a hawks', how could he not hear my clumsy legs stumbling around so close to the back of him? That's when I found the glitch, this wasn't Jay. It was the Over Lord covered in a robotic body of Jay. He slithered out of the "robot" and floated above the empty thing, looking all around. I quickly hid behind a bush, spying on his every move. "It's nothing, just a dinner. No plans to take me down anymore. They've finally gave up on that stupid plan!" Who was he even talking to or about? I have to tell Nya.

I race home, shocked, not knowing what to expect. Out of breath, I slam into the house. "Anna! What's going on?" Alex knew nothing. "Where's Nya?" I was going to tell her and only her, she would know what to do, and how to find a solution. "She's outside with Kayla and Natalie Grace; what's wrong?" I wasn't going to tell him the truth, even though I know well enough that I should tell everyone in this house the truth. "It's just a girly problem, nothing major." Boy was that the lie of my life. I ran outside and snatched at Nya, "Come inside now…" She looked at me with the most confused look on her face. I gave her that look, and she just knew what this was about. "What is it?" She whispers as soon as we are behind a locked and secure door. "It's the Over Lord, that isn't Jay! How could you not notice his behavior all gloomy and depressed? That is not the Jay we know…" She stopped me in mid sentence. "I know." My jaw hit the ground, "What?! Why didn't you do something about this, how could you let this slip right into your life and possibly threaten the lives of your loved ones? Nya, what's gotten into you?" I didn't want to cry, but this all just came on too fast. "I want to examine what his plan is, what he's going to do." Nya was smart, but maybe I didn't realize what her plan was because I was too busy freaking out. I wanted to side with the new "Jay" to get a better look at his plans. Maybe Nya is the reason of my future…


End file.
